


Reel or: The Short Story Of The Mysterious Box: The Novelization

by TheRookieWriter



Category: Novel - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRookieWriter/pseuds/TheRookieWriter
Summary: A curious kid named Leroy, finds a mysterious box in his ditch. Eventually, he finds out it can do some pretty crazy things with film characters. Based on a short film by The Coltronator Films.





	Reel or: The Short Story Of The Mysterious Box: The Novelization

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reel or: The Short Story Of The Mysterious Box](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/628726) by Colton Wood. 



Saturday afternoon. What a beautiful day. Summer, spring, fall, winter. Any Saturday is a perfect day to watch a movie. Especially with your closest friends. 

Oh no! Leroy's parents asked him for a favor before he left the house. They are expecting their subscription to arrive today. Better check the mail now!

Leroy hurriedly slams the car door. Leroy exhales a deep sigh. The mailbox is 20 feet away from his car. The way driveway is paved makes the walk even worse. Retrieving the mail would be a long, boring stroll. How could anyone make this journey fun and exciting? 

Leroy plugs his earphones inside his ears. One of his favorite songs from a movie soundtrack blast into his eardrums. The music motivates Leroy to swagger along the driveway. A spin, clap, and shake all over. One after another. One step at a time. Suddenly, a light blinds his eyes.

A mysterious box captures Leroy's sight. A small, faded box glows all over the driveway. Leroy approaches the box in the ditch. A splinter digs deep onto the heel of his foot. Better take care of that later.

First, Leroy snatches the magazine from the mailbox. Then he picks up the box. Leroy inspects the Box closely. Only a lens and a switch. So simplistic. So where is the smoke coming from? 

Leroy continues his dance back home. Leroy smacks the Box and magazine as a makeshift drum. But this time, he takes the long way home: the boring, winding driveway.

Leroy sets his sunglasses down on the kitchen counter. Leroy uses the remote to turn the TV on. The TV looks washed out. How could this be? The TV is brand new. There is a high pitched noise. The box is now pure white, as if it was brand new too. The screech from the box grows louder. Leroy immediately flips the volume in order to silence the noise. 

The TV turns blank. Leroy scowls at the sight of a black screen. Right now his favorite movie is on. The TV is blocking the best scene right now. Next thing Leroy knows, the whole house is foggy. The Box puffs out white steam up towards the second floor. Leroy bursts into a coughing fit. Leroy retrieves the Box. Leroy rushes outside to his backyard. The box continues to churn smoke. Leroy flips the switch once again in hopes the steam begins to clear. 

The smoke does begins to clear. Behind the fog, there stands a robot. The robot is taller than the house. Leroy begins to back away. Before he could fully enter inside, he sees its reflection on the sliding glass door. Leroy now sees a cowboy hat on his head and a gun in his hand. Leroy hustles towards the robot now pumped with excitement.

"What's up, punk bitch?" Leroy cries.

The robot pulls out two Gatling guns on each side. Leroy's hopes are incredibly dashed.

"Please put down your weapon." The robot's deep, commanding voice demands. "You have 20 seconds to-"

Before the robot can finish the sentence, Leroy drops the gun with both hands up in the air. The gun blasts out electrical beams that silence the robot. Leroy internally cheers for victory.

Leroy changes into protective gear and gloves before entering his house once again. He snatches the Box on the counter. Would the same thing work if you flip the switch again, he wonders? Leroy is dying to find out. A puff of smoke covers the house. There is a gremlin that appears right before him. Leroy finds the gremlin endearing. 

"Oh, this is so cool! I'm gonna name you Stripe."

A red fluid drips down Stripe's face.

"Wait, Stripe. You have some stuff on your face." Leroy rubs Stripe's face with his finger. "Is that blood?"

Stripe hisses under his breath. 

"Come on," Leroy coos. "Let me get that for you." 

Leroy snarls at Leroy's approaching hand.  
"It'll just take a-"

Stripe nips at Leroy's hand. Leroy winces from the attack. "Well!" Leroy gasps. "Now we're doing some tests!"

Oh, the many experiments Leroy could conduct. The countless questions he can now find answers to. For example, could a drop of water duplicate a gremlin?

Leroy doesn't have enough money to answer this one. 

Could a gremlin survive on sunlight?

Gremlins exposed to sunlight was a very bad idea. Leroy raises Stripe high up in the air. Stripe squirms, snarls, and fusses as soon as a ray of light hits his skin. Leroy returns Stripe back inside his cage out of frustration.

The microwave beeps loudly. Leroy's Hot Pocket is finally ready to eat. Leroy sits on the floor across from Stripe. Leroy takes a bite out of the sandwich. Stripe drools on the floor.

"Hey, you want this?" Leroy hands out the sandwich. Stripe eagerly nods. 

"It's really good; it's a sandwich."

Stripe whines for a bite. He gives Leroy big, sad eyes. 

"Here you go. Take it."

Stripe weakly, but eagerly yearns for a bite. So close and yet so far. Just an inch close and Stripe nearly takes Leroy's finger off. 

"Hey!" Leroy scolds. "No!" Leroy waves his finger. "Say Papa."

Stripe snarls in response.

"That's not how you say it." Leroy replies, cool as a cucumber.

"OK." Leroy slams the sandwich on top of the cage. "When you can say it, I'll give it to you!" Leroy yanks the Box from the floor. "You're an evil son of a bitch!"

Now that Leroy is gone, Stripe leaps at the opportunity to steal the Hot Pocket. Stripe devours, smacks, chews every last scrap Leroy left behind for him. Stripe could feel himself grow bigger, stronger, and more than able to break his prison. 

"Will he be gone if I flip the switch again?" Leroy flips the switch again to find out. Smoke fills up the house again. The air crawls up Leroy's nose.

"Oh, god! It's like there's more every time!"  
A series of beeps go off outside. Leroy rushes outside the yard. What crazy thing could be outside this time? Egad! Right out there is a UFO!

Leroy frantically switches the handle backwards and forwards. Nothing happens. No effect. Nothing. In a panic, Leroy grabs a magazine. Out of desperation, Leroy throws the magazine at the UFO. To his surprise, the UFO actually retreats.

All that commotion gives Stripe enough time to flip the cage over and set him free.

Leroy decides to use the Box to answer his burning questions. Leroy writes all his unsolved questions on flashcards. Leroy is delighted to meet Bugs Bunny and Herbie. Although, they don't live up to the hype in his opinion. Leroy is almost done with his questions. Are hoverboards real? All the answers need to be questioned and he couldn't find a working pen. But he managed to scroll down the word yes.

There is waddling, chewing noises, and stickiness on the floor. The sounds grow closer. Was it Stripe the Evil Gremlin? No! It's Winnie the Pooh. 

"Hello, Winnie."

"Hello!" Pooh cheerfully greets. He gazes at the atmosphere and taps his head. "Where am I?"

"You're in my house. My name is Leroy."

"Oh, bother." Pooh's stomach growls. "Would you happen to have any honey, Leroy?'

"No, I'm sorry."

"Can you send me back home, please?"

"Of course. Sorry for the inconvenience." Leroy flips the switch.

"Thank you." Pooh says before he disappears. 

"What a kissass." Leroy mumbles. 

A splash of water spils in the living room. Leroy spots his pet turtle out of his tank. The turtle Slime was inside a minute ago. Leroy hurries to put him back in his home. A DVD is thrown at the back of Leroy's head. Leroy turns around to see that it is Stripe. 

"You!"

Stripe cackles in glee. 

"You're lucky I have a splinter in my foot or I'd kick your nose out of your skull." Leroy limps to the kitchen. 

"As for what I can do, I could take this knife and tickle your eyes with it. But I won't."

Stripe tosses The Animator's Survival Kit at Leeroy's face. Temptation nearly forces Leroy to throw the book back. Out of better instincts, he sets the book down.

"I could take this book and slap you silly. But I like it too much." 

Leroy forcefully pulls a drawer. Leroy scrambles for an effective weapon.

"So here's what I'm going to do. If you don't put that box down or give it to Papa, I'm gonna have to use this and it's a tactical flashlight. So you're really screwed. 

Stripe screeches in horror. However, Stripe clutches the Box in his hands.

"And I don't want to have to get your green disgusting pus all over my couch because it's brand new. But if I have to, I will." Leroy threatens in a serious, dark manner. 

Stripe slowly starts to flip the switch.

"Don't do it."

Stripe ignores Leroy. 

"Get your hands off that box!"

Stripe doesn't listen. 

"Stripe, just listen! Just put the thing down, please."

Stripe continues to flip the switch. 

"Alright, you son of a bitch. Let's get nuts."

Stripe flips the switch. The box sputters and clambers. Where is the fog this time? A giant creature emerges from the box. Leroy turns on the flashlight. As he points to the flashlight, he hears a great, big roar. Caught off guard, Leroy is pushed back against the wall. He slowly loses consciousness. His body falls to the ground. 

Everything turns black.


End file.
